Laundry
by entre-lagrimas-y-suspiros
Summary: MirandaAndy. Femmeslash. Andy can't believe she is doing laundry on a Friday night. But the night gets better when a certain someone drops by.


**Title:** Laundry

**Fandom:** The Devil Wears Prada (film)

**Pairing:** Miranda/Andrea

**Warning:** Femmeslash

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** It's Friday night and Andy has nothing to do but her laundry until she gets a visitor.

**AN:** The idea came to me while I was folding my laundry today and it wouldn't let go so I had to write it. Enjoy-Xio

Laundry

Andy turned over the hamper she had been carrying onto her mattress and began to sort through her clean laundry. It was Friday night she was doing laundry. Andy shook her head and laughed at herself. What kind of self respecting twenty-five year old New Yorker stayed in on a Friday night? To do laundry no less. Well she knew anyone who didn't want to spend a fortune on dry cleaning did laundry but serious on a Friday night? She had to admit she was hopeless.

Andy had folded about half her clothes when she heard the rattling of keys outside her door followed by the sound of the door-hinges squeaking as the door opened. She didn't bother looking up. There was only one person who had a key to her apartment and that person would surely make her night. The click of what Andy knew to be extremely expansive heels on the floor moved closer then stopped.

Andy looked across the room towards her bedroom door. There leaning against the frame, one of her favorite coats on a deep blue that enhanced her beautiful eyes, a cream colored bag hanging in her hand, and the book held closely against her body stood Miranda Priestly.

Andy dropped the shirt she had been folding and walked over to Miranda. She relieved her first of her bag then the book before invading Miranda's personal space. Andy stood there close enough for their breaths to mingle enjoying the sound of Miranda's breath quickening. Andy snaked her arms around Miranda's neck and took in the clear longing in Miranda's face. Miranda was starring at her lips not moving an inch. They hadn't been able to see each other in three days. Miranda wasn't supposed to be there. She was supposed to be at some dinner. Andy could easily see why Miranda had canceled it. Andy loved to tease Miranda whenever possible, just because she could, but just standing there for another second would be mean and Andy wasn't mean. Miranda wanted to be kissed so Andy kissed her. Andy didn't pull away until she felt Miranda wrap her arms around her waist. Andy had learned over the last six months that Miranda only touched her when she was relaxed. Andy wanted to have a good night and that would only happen if Miranda was relaxed.

"You came."

"I missed you." Andy took a deep breath. Miranda as any who knew would expect wasn't much on endearing remarks. Not even with Andy, not even in a romantic setting. But when she did it was amazing. There was a certain amount of feeling that came through in her voice that made you believe her every word. Andy lean in to give her a quick kiss then pulled out of her arms completely and moved back to the laundry.

"Doing laundry Andrea, how plebeian of you." Andy didn't even look up. "Must you do that_ now_?"

Andy looked up this time only to bestow her biggest warmest smile on Miranda then go back to her task. Despite the tone in Miranda's voice Andy knew she didn't really mind. Miranda had said much the same thing the first time she saw Andy fold her laundry four months before. But then she had removed her shoes and lay on the bed with the book only to disregard it and spent the ten minutes it took Andy to finish simply looking at her.

"Well since I can't afford to pay several hundred dollars on dry cleaning like some people then yes I have to do this." Andy said then looked up to see Miranda had already removed her coat and was seating on the edge of the bed removing one shoe then the other. Andy couldn't help smile at the sight of Miranda walking barefoot from the bed to the chair where Andy had dropped her bag and the book. Miranda picked up the latter then made her way back to the bed. She lay back against the pillows then pulled the quilt Andy always kept draped over the foot of the bed over her legs. Andy still marveled at just how homey Miranda was. She loved that about her but then again there was very little Andy didn't love about Miranda.

Andy walked over to her dresser to put away the laundry. Once that was done Andy moved that to the bed and literally jumped in. Miranda looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if to say _what in the world are you doing?_ But Andy doesn't care and instead snuggles closer to Miranda. "One day I'm going to get you to help me with the laundry."

She feels more than hears Miranda laugh. "In your dreams."

Andy sat up enough to look directly at Miranda. "Oh no Miranda my dreams of you are a lot more interesting than that." Andy said in a suggestive voice before lean in to savor Miranda's lips. It was one of many kisses they shared that night. As Andy felt soft lips under her own she decided there was no better way to spend a Friday night.

The End.


End file.
